The True Path of the Chosen One
by YubelHaouJudai
Summary: The Force once again calls Mikomi's help to fight against the Sith and repair the Jedi by helping the Chosen One and adopting as her own in Azeroth, After Titan has been Sealed Old Gods and Before War of the Ancients. Sequel To 'Mikomi Uzumaki and the Olympians'. Now the Chosen One's Path will be clear and no one will stop nor the Sith or Jedi Council because the Force is with him!
1. Introduction: True Path and New Skills

The True Path of the Chosen One:

**Summary: ****Anakin Skywalker was in the middle of the fight in Geonosis.****Anakin was attacked as his ship into a disturb of strange wormhole and when he awake he saw he was in his young age and his ship fall into this beautiful planet with tall humanoids with very strong energy which can make Jedi and Sith of actual and old time look pussies then he was adopted by Descent of the Darth Revan and Meetra Surik herself and soon both had relationship like mother and son. Super/Neutral/Strong/Calm/Sage Anakin. Mikomi has same as other summaries AU: Return of the Heroine and The Blind Descend of the Heart and Death of the Force.**

**Prologue/Introduction: True Path and New Skills:**

Name: Ancora Windrunner/Mikomi Uzumaki (Formerly Kaguya Ootsutsuki) Sylvanas Windrunner (Formerly)

Race: High Elf (original and formerly), Dragon Aspect, Highborne (Only when need to use), Human (Formerly), Primordial Goddess (Thanks to Shinju: Primordial God Tree).

Age: +158456 years old (Eternal, after War with Old Gods which was 147.000 plus after Sundering 10.000 and her age, 29).

Class: All Classes, Divine, Ancient, Dragon Goddess.

Eyes: always glows; Red (If she became Forsaken Queen), Blue (formerly or she return to normal from enormous exhaustion or lose her godlike powers), Purple (IF she was in her Darkness Dragon Form) and white with rainbow streaks (actual/present sign as deity Dragon Aspect of God).

Bloodline: Original Byakugan, Shinju's Eye (Third Eye with Rinnegan and Sharingan), Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse. Highborne, Dragon, Shinju, Juubi Form and others.

Hair: Any lengthen haircut: Blond (formerly but she use to disguise from rest of the world), Red (Uzumaki Blood Awaken), Black (When she had full hatred on her heart and soul but this never going to happen only she lose everything) and white (Not only her counterpart Kaguya Ootsutsuki but also represent when Uzumaki use or unleash enormous power beyond their limits) as her horns grows.

Height: ANY (She even can become humanoid by using her dragon height or Titan), when she is in her humanoid form she had twice size and a bit taller than Alexstrasza.

Title: The Dragon Aspect of God, Rabbit Goddess, Demon (People who fear her), She is the World's Light, Child of Prophecy, Shinju Incarnate (Actually emerged), Deidarabotchi (Mean Giant Demon), Datara, Ame no Hitotsu no Kami (One-Eyed God), Forsaken Queen and Banshee Queen of the Forsaken (Only if she wish to become again), White Dragon, Blessing Queen of the Light Etcetera.

Memorable Quotes: "We elves are not easy prey." ; "I will not fall! Not here and not now!" ; "I…will…rise…again! (Death)" ; "May aim be true." ; "The future is always in motion, sochi/son. As in future there always possibilities the things get worse if we not care and knowledge that have from the future even we have terrified event is not wise to prevent but we can _change_ the fate as well our fate…if we wish of course." ; "There's no fate, it's just you and you. With this thought in mind we can _always_ change and charge our fate as we please." ; "War bring death… and wounds and pain to both sides… there's nothing harder to accept then the deaths of those you love… so you believe they could never die… especially those haven't or known war… that is war and what you must face Anakin… War breed Hatred…Hatred brings pain and agony, and also suffering. But also Love can also bring not just love but neglect, jealous so that why we must careful with love." ; etcetera.

Attitude: Caring, Wise, Motherly only around children and her own kids. Bipolar, Twist, Insane, etcetera.

Appearance: She's taller than Alexstrasza in two or four feet tall since Alexstrasza is twice size than Night Elf, not only she taller than her Highborn Form as well in her Dragon Form which is massive than any Dragon Aspects. She had long smooth curved hair which stop almost her rear level, she wore her armor similar to her Forsaken Queen's but instead had skull jawless is dragon, and the purple color is white , the metal stream are golden, the leather pants is white. The luscious white cape ending crawls on the ground. Dragon Horns presets her step mother Onyxia, Alexstrasza, and Ysera with some aspect of Malygos and Nozdormu.

Name: Anakin Skywalker-Windrunner.

Race: Human (Formerly), Albino Dragon.

Age: 18~19 (The Beginning of Clone Wars), 6 (After Fall into an Unnatural Portal/Wormhole).

Class: Warrior, Paladin, Ancient, Gray Jedi/Sith (Neutral uses Dark Light).

Eyes: Blues, White Glow with Golden streaks (When use his Dragon powers or turn into one).

Bloodline: Chosen One (Being Force's Most Powerful Champion), Albino Dragon.

Hair: Brunette (Only Blondie in young age).

Height: 1.88 meter, Dragon Form much taller than full mature dragon so possible a few inches taller than Consort Dragons.

Title: The Hero No Fear, The Chosen One, The White Dragon, Lightbringer, Light's Blessing Dragon, The Who Bring Hope, Champion of the Justices, Champion of the Light, Founder, Master and Leader of the Paladin and the Silver Hand etcetera.

Memorable Quotes: "Don't say that master… You're the closest thing to a father…I love you… I don't want to cause you pain."; "Jedi business, go back to your drinks!"; "Then we decide to come and rescue."; "I'm a person, and my name is Anakin!"; "And you Master. What does your heart tell you're meant her?"; "You should be more patience master,. After all, Count is an elderly gentleman and doesn't move like he used to be."; "Justice does not have master."; "But that doesn't make any sense."; "I seem to have misplaced my Padawan."; "Betrayer of the Light!", etcetera…

Attitude: Caring, his impatience is no more a problem including his arrogance and pride. He is very honest, a bit headstrong, but after he become son of Ancora/Mikomi he became more calm, calculative, collective, more mindful, concern, joking, sage, wise, like a master somewhat. Always think careful before make an action, he the most noble of all galaxies just like Former Defender and even he act less reckless.

Appearance: Same in Episode II, after live with his mother.

**The War of the Ancients****:** he start wear white armor representing his mother. He dress like Korialstrasz just is full of white and golden stream around and he doesn't wore robes only similar as General like Kul'Talos Ravencrest.

**The First War:** He wore Master Paladin as well he come good friend with King Terenas Menethil I and others kind.

**The Second War: **Still wearing his uniform as Master Paladin but mix with Ranger robes thanks his training by his Mother, Sylvanas Windrunner, his mother counterpart and past self.

**The Third War:** He wore a perfect synchronized with Ranger, Master Paladin and his old armor when he use in the War of the Ancients and for now on he will wearing until end of all events. His Dragon form was just a Drake from War of the Ancients and strange because he was taller and stronger than a normal Drakes.

In the First and Second War, his Drake from evolves to a Drakes size of Dragon then end of the Second War his Drake Form evolves to a full mature Dragon. Then in the Third War his size is almost big as his mother worthy as to be her Consort.


	2. Falling Into the Past & New Path Appears

**Chapter 01: Falling Into the Past & New Path to the Chosen One:**

The Space over Geonosis falls into intense events of giants ships with super firepower guns firing against their enemies. Two afflictions are leading this combat in the orbit of dessert planet Geonosis.

The assaults ships have one unique symbol/crest. The ship that tried defending the planet Geonosis is a grey ship with blue pattern and their symbol of their affliction is a pentagon with each point of the figure form/draw a line into the center of the pentagon.

This symbol belongs to Separatist or Confederacy Independent Separatist (CIS).

The oppose affliction that dare oppose the evil CIS had white ships with red patterns with pair of yellow balls, the shape of their symbol is a form of a gear and that symbol/crest represent the Republic fleet.

Why both are fighting? You see, the Separatist fleets are very corrupt and a bit tyranny forces that use intimidation, lies and false promises of support and power. They corrupt planets and twist lies and truths only to gain supplies by their own personal gain and they perform lots illegal laws like one Blockade in Naboo.

The CIS manage to capture two Jedis Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker and with bonus a Senator Amidala or Padmé Amidala the Queen of the Naboo.

The prisoners were about executed by three feral animals. The trio manages to survive pretty well and defeat the three animals but soon the droids appears to kill Obi-wan, Anakin and Padmé but Jedi Master Mace Windu appears with group of Jedis between crowns and frees their Jedis friends Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker. As for Padmé she manages free herself with her own skills.

The waves of tireless droids attacking the Jedi everywhere until they are completely surround the wave of super battle droids kills to lots of Jedi Knights, Jedi or even Padawans.

The formerly Jedi Master Count Dooku now is known as Darth Tyrannus the Dark Lord of the Sith offered the Jedi to surrender but the Jedi didn't give as Darth Tyrannus make a gesture to all droids to attack. When the droids was about to attack they're all completely destroyed by suddenly assault of Clones as they helped the Jedi to escape.

Count Dooku escape in hope to reach his ship with his two escorts droids while two Gunship were follow him but Count Dooku saw that and command the two droids attack and one manages to give a blow on Padmé with a Clone Lieutenant.

Anakin tell to the pilot to land the ship and start discussing with Obi-wan but in the end Obi-wan ask what Padmé will do in his place as Anakin give up and accept his master commands, soon both land in the secret landscape in the mountains and confront Count Dooku.

Anakin reckless attack Count first and was attack by surprise attack of Lightning Force as Count shake Anakin and throw him hard against the boulder wall. Count shoot again Lightning Force but Obi-wan was more experience saw the Lightning move fast towards him as he rise his Lightsaber and protect him from Lightning Force's attacks.

Count Dooku outsmart Kenobi in the end when their lightsabers lock for the last time and he quickly slash his left shoulder and thigh cause Obi-wan to collapse as Count mock Master Kenobi before strike down in the killing blow.

However, Anakin Skywalker recover right in time and block Count's final blow against his master and Obi-wan throw his lightsaber now Anakin catch his new lightsaber now with green and blue clash the red saber. From the beginning Anakin have the upper hand but in the Dooku destroy Anakin's green saber only left his master's lightsaber to but not even with one single lightsaber save him from Count's slash vertically attack which separate his right hand from his elbow then Count Dooku use Force Push causing Anakin to fly and land his head of his master's boot.

Yoda interfere and fight his former apprentice with fierce combat in the end Count Dooku use his last trick and use his force to break a pillar and release to crush Anakin and Obi-wan. Yoda was quickly and save his two Jedis right in time but was a distraction which allows Count Dooku escape.

After two days, Anakin now has prosthetic hand, Anakin joins many battle and each battle that he join the Republic gain territory over land or sky. Now only thing remains was to conquer the space of Geonosis which is polluted with fleets and starfighters of two afflictions.

The Republic was winning thanks to Anakin's skills and leadership. But something strange happen as abnormal green wormhole appears and Anakin's ship was assault by surprise attack from Droids Starfighter Vulture hit his trust engines and falls right in the wormhole.

"COMMANDER SKYWALKER!" exclaim a Clone Pilot in concern and in terror to see Anakin falls right in the mouth of the wormhole and swallow him and vanish it with Anakin.

(In the Unknown World)

The same wormhole that swallows Anakin appears again and split Anakin as once again the wormhole vanishes.

Anakin's ship fall with speed that he couldn't control as his ship was bit tore apart and hit a soft ground flesh which absorbs the damage. Once the ship collide with strange ground make Anakin spinning until was grabbed by enormous white hand with golden claws.

The hand of the massive creature put down the ship with careful and shrinks down to a very feminine figure. Once she is some way human-sized, she presses a button to open the cabin of the pilot.

"_So this is the Chosen One that the Force wants me to adopt and train. Hmm, by sight of burn scar was no doubt by attack of a lightsaber, a Sith Lord no doubt. Better save the boy before he die and all work will be nothing,"_ said the beautiful angelical of the taller female. She then decide return to her massive form and grab the ship with her mouth with gentle pressing of her teeth to not damage more the boy's ship.

The massive creature that once transform into a female figure fly away and land into beautiful structure land the damaged ship and revert back once again in her humanoid form and called a reptile centaur-alike.

"My Queen how is the young one?" asked the centaur-alike in concern.

"_Don't worry my daughter all he had to do is rest. I already restore his lost limb from his right hand. When he wake use your humanoid form we don't want to scare the child," _said the Queen.

"Of course my mother and queen," said the obedient daughter.

"_Good, once he awake ask to me see."_

"As you wish, Ô my Lady of the Blessing Light."

"_Then I'll be off."_ Queen said before walk away leaving her daughter with the boy.

(Anakin's Rest Room – Four Hours Later)

The young Padawan start to wake up as he unconsciously strokes his right hand on his head but froze as he didn't felt his metal prosthetic hand but instead a smooth contact like real skin. Anakin blink few times to see if he has his flesh hand back. It's not like he didn't like had his hand back but he curious who did this? And why they did this?

"Ah I see your are awake young one," said a taller woman with long navy hair, glowing eyes, purple pale skin, war paint shape of a leave. She also had long point ears and she was wearing white dress.

"Who are you?" asked the Chosen One and he try to hide his red spot on his both cheeks but without he know the woman already saw the red spots and she smile with hint of secretly amusement.

"Nashara. Nashara Moonblade. I'm White Dragonspawn Caster, nice to meet you," said the ell-like sapiens with smile as she secretly loves his way to try hiding his blushing is so adorable.

"…I…I am Anakin Skywalker and I'm a human," said Anakin. "Why did you call me young one?"

"Well, because when you enter in this world. The wormhole apparently drops you here for a reason. And no doubt was by your… what is called it? The Force right," receive a nod from Anakin as Nashara add. "The Force was responsible to summon that strange abnormal green wormhole."

"The Force did that but for what propose?" Anakin asked in curious and shock.

"I…don't really know, young one. Anyway when you fall the wormhole did more just teleport you here but yes revert your age to four years old," Nashara replied as Anakin's eyes widen size of a saucer.

Anakin check himself and was true he is now a boy with mind of a teenager stuck in the body of four years old. His hair is no longer brunette but blonde as his eyes still blue. The only thing intelligent was to Anakin do is one breath and accept his situation. Two scream.

He decides to the third option which was the most intelligent of all…

Faint.

Nashara blink twice before roar in laugh as she did find cute and funny to see the Chosen One act this way but calm down as she couldn't truly blame him after all strange things happen to him.

After another couple minutes Anakin wake up and Nashara said that they must meet the queen.

Anakin nod and both walk towards Queen's Room.

(Halfway to the Queen's Chamber – Twenty Minutes)

Anakin's reverted age cause him act like small boy who became very excite to see giant dragons and awe at sight of the landscape.

Nashara saw that and couldn't help but giggles at his childish act. As Anakin completely adorable when he act like kid again, now they are in entrance of the Queen's Room.

(Queen's Room)

Both enter in the room as Anakin couldn't help blush to see the queen was really beautiful. Long smooth curved white hair with crown as dragon horns and they all possess jewels like pair rings in each horn. Her breast is big which cause any woman wish had this size as well her size of her big tight butt cheek. Her body truly resembles shape of a beautiful fox/rabbit (super bombshell). Is not just her appearance that makes Anakin's awe but yes the three pair white wings with rainbow streaks on the wingspans, ten tails with golden spines like curved blade at tip of her tails.

She is wearing armor bikini top, shoulder, long leather pants underneath of her bottom bikini and thigh high plate legs guard, boot. Clawed gauntlets as her transparent is white in color same goes to her entire suit with golden streams that run across her white plate armors.

And not forget her skin is absolute flawless and is almost white as snow. As her aura is just like aurora borealis as her holy white glowing eyes with rainbow streaks.

"_Ah, so you awake little one. I am Ancora the Lightbringer, and the Dragon Aspect of White, Light, Divine and Gods. And I know that you are the Chosen One."_ Queen of the White Dragon said as he saw the shock reaction of the boy.

"How did you know that?" Anakin asked.

"_I know this because the Force pleads me to help you,"_ Ancora replied with smile.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked again this was a bit confuse for that earlier replied.

"_What I going to tell you Anakin, is very harsh and no doubt will hit right in the core. You see, the Force saw the future that you will become Darth Vader the Dark Lord of the Sith,"_ Ancora rise her hand up and stop from interrupt her. _"I know its shock Ani but you must listen please don't interrupt me."_

"_As I was saying. You've had become Darth Vader the Lord of the Sith. As Darth Vader you were seduced by lies and twist truth by Darth Sidious. He lie to you that Jedi are evil and he is the only person can save your _friend,_"_ Anakin's eyes widen know what she mean 'friend' and he pay attention back to Ancora's explanation. _"But it was lie Darth Sidious knew your master Kenobi will infiltrate your friend's ship as your both discuss that you lead Legion 501__st__ to destroy and slaughter all Jedis in the Jedi Temple as well you slaughter children."_

Ancora was right the news indeed hit right in the core. He, The Hero No Fear, slay children! As DARK LORD OF THE SITH!

NO IT'S A LIE THERE NO WAY HE…But there no lies in her voice, which crush Anakin's spirit.

Ancora saw that as she felt real bad to tell his mistakes as Darth Vader. She stops her explanation and give Anakin a tight motherly hug which Anakin give up a small gasp at her hug as Ancora define remind his mother before she die by hands of the Tusken Raiders when he remember his mother's death. He starts to shake.

Ancora know why he was crying it was because of his mother's death, she hug a bit tight and stroke his back and rub in circles.

"_It's alright to cry Ani let out. Let every pain that is in you out. There nobody here to see. Just let it out,"_ said Ancora in her motherly voice which make Anakin cry hard, tears falling in her shoulder as Ancora still same act as before rubbing his back in circles.

Nashara look at him sad but there no pity she hates to look somebody in pity.

After a full minute Anakin finally stop to cry and Ancora clear his tears with her delicate claw as she do when one her children is sad. She kisses him in the forehead, cheeks and cleans his tears again and again.

"_Shh. I know it does truly break your heart Anakin. But you must understand that you must see that everything that you believe as friends Jedi are maybe involuntarily drop you to the hand of the Sith which is…."_

"…Palpatine…" said Anakin.

"_Ani."_ Ancora was surprise at Anakin's response.

"Count Dooku was right in the end. The Sith Master is already overshadow the Senate and cloud Jedi Council from their own arrogance only get…me," Anakin said in realized how his so called best "friends and mentor" was actually a Sith in disguised.

"_Indeed Ani and this is all your life as Darth Vader please I hope you forgive me,"_ said Ancora as she touch his forehead with index and middle finger then a white glow flash in the tip of her fingers as Anakin start look at vacuum as his head had memories of the future as Darth Vader. **(Like in Episode III, Star Wars Rebels (New Series), Episode IV, V and VI, Force Unleashed I and II)**.

She also show as he meet Daughter, Son and the Father and discover that he is truly the Chosen One for taming the Daughter and Son. And no doubt he silent cries for crimes when he becomes Darth Vader and after that.

After few minutes he finally calms down as Ancora explain that the Force has no dark side or light side. The Force is both same times are not. Is almost trying discovering why life exists. The life exist for exist just like the universe exist.

But the Jedi and Sith use the _Force_'s name for their _own_ propose like a burden politic and excuse (This is Jedi's POV) while the _True _Sith hated the Force. While another Sith Empire only use the dark emotions for their own propose and betray their own masters any means necessary.

The Force itself is extremely disappointed with Jedi and those so called i who use dark emotion dare use its name with great insult.

Anakin somehow could relate to this as he certainly like the way she think how the power and true way of the Force. After few days later, Mikomi/Ancora treat Anakin like her own son, as she explain when she was healing and restoring his lost limb, she put some sample of her blood and powers over him.

Anakin didn't understand why her blood didn't kill him since normally transference blood can destroy the person. She explains only the Chosen One can resist because the Force guide her when while she was Darth Revan and Meetra Surik to create the Chosen One's Champion.

Anakin asked in shock and awe how she can be two legendary heroes of the Old Republic Era.

Ancora answered that she finds path or a dimension where she can live as Darth Revan aka Annabeth Skywalker and Meetra Surik the Jedi Exile. She noted the awe and shock expression of Anakin which she find very cute and adorable.

Ancora giggles at his childish (he do that unconscious), Ancora explain that Anneth Skywalker, birth in Alderaan like all Skywalkers. Due her grow she accidentally call the power of the Force and without proper training she could others and herself. So the Master Jedi of the Jedi Conclave, Arrae Kae find Anneth as worth Padawan she teach everything she know like was her own daughter.

As she learn from all Masters Council lots master tell her that she a true general warrior, victory after victory. And other compliments that she receive and be praised by all masters of the council. But when Anneth become a General to fight in the name of Old Republic and ignore the Jedi Council's command to stay down.

Anneth took Alek, Meetra and Shadow as in order: Malak General/Apprentice, General Surik and Loyal Bodyguard. Anneth, Meetra and Alek are all humans while Shadow completely worships Raven but she wasn't weak by any means. Shadow proves to be loyal Twi'lek as she was always perfect Assassin like HK-47.

After she and Malak follow find enormous trace of Dark Side close to Unknown Regions and they meet a powerful not a Sith Master but the Emperor of all Sith Empire when they was about to engage the Galactic Emperor Sith use his mind tricks powers to enslave Malak and Revan.

With both fall to the Dark Side, they become as known as Darth Revan the Dark Lord ("Lady") of Revenge and Darth Malak the Dark Lord of the Sith (after betray his Master), Meetra Surik however didn't join she exiled herself away and search the Jedi Council's aid but in the end they banish her but Meetra already felt devastated but saw as sight of punished for allow so many lives of her men destroyed in Malachor V by using Mass Shadow Generator and destroy the entire planet which reduce what is now, a moon-like size, the former planet Malachor V is now a moon-like with green cracks as new Nexus of the Dark Side was born through destroyed fallen planet Malachor V.

Shadow however didn't move away from her master Revan, she still serve Lord Revan (cough Lady i), unquestionably but when Bastila Shan and her Jedi Squad was intercepted by Darth Revan herself.

Shadow as loyal person as HK-47 didn't want to leave her master behind but Darth Revan didn't want to hear so give strict order to leave her post and use an escape pods she will soon leave behind.

Now in Darth Revan's Flagship Bridge, Bastila Shan and her four Padawan and two Jedi Knights face the Dark Lord/Lady of Revenge.

Darth Revan face the Jedis including Bastila Shan the Jedi Sentinel, more like Padawan Sentinel she uses her Battle Meditation to turn the table in their favor which works when Revan was a little distracted but their happiness ended it when Revan break free from Battle Meditation's suppressed power.

All Jedi was shock to see Darth Revan's powers is too massive to suppress, and their shock soon become in fear because Revan had dark lightning surround like aura indicate that she was angry.

Revan murderer the six Jedi squad only leave alive Bastila now only leaving Bastila as last opponent alive, Revan fight with fierce attacks as she was suppress and enjoy to see the Padawan Shan could keep her grounds even receive punish from attacks of Revan as well her Force attacks.

In the Malak find was perfect opportunity to strike Revan's Flagship right in the bridge as he command his men to shoot the turbo lasers. Double red lasers from each turbo laser were moving towards Revan's Flagship.

Revan, well, she didn't truly kill all Bastila's squad more like few unconscious or knock out. Bastila soon noted and she was internally conflict one side is she is glad that Revan didn't kill them but other side is wondering why the Dark Lord of the i didn't kill them, maybe she will torture her only for join Revan's goal?

But she couldn't think this right now while both was fighting and she was confuse and surprise to see Revan shouting "MALAK NO!" and yet surprise once more to see the almighty Darth Revan isn't a male but a woman thanks to her feminine voice even was muffled behind of that red wine mask with one line visor.

When the projectiles of turbo lasers shocked in the bridge i use her instincts to open the wide door from her bridge and use the explosion to lead her along with Bastila and her squad. By using her Force Pull she manages to save everyone and quickly sealed the Wide Door. When everyone was knock out, Revan use her Force Telekinesis to levitate everyone to Escape Pods only for Bastila only remain Bastila and Revan had to use an Escape Pod together.

The Padawans was sent back to Dantooine while Revan and Bastila was sent to worse place Nar Shaddaa as the Hutts call _'Nal Hutta'_ which means the Glorious Jewels.

Both work together and make many friends after five years, their friends are Jolee Bindo, HK-47 (more like retrieve back), T3-M4, Juhani, Mission Vao, Zalbaar, Canderous Ordo and Carth Onasi.

Together they face many troubles together to find five Star Maps in Dantooine, Korriban, Kashyyyk, Tantooine and finally Manaan.

Revan and Malak find the first Star Map in Kashyyyk before sense enormous powers in Dromund Kaas where they meet the Sith Emperor aka Emperor Vitiate. He was born 5113 BBY and passes by through multiple hosts multiple 309 BBY. The mind control of Emperor is tremendous powerful. The technical itself called it Qâzoi Kyantuska (translated as Suppress Thought in Basic means of the Sith Language and otherwise known as control mind).

Then they find Star Map in Dantooine with help of Shadow aka Channae Mae (Later become Sera Degana). Then both built a Sith Academy by using old ruins. The Academy was for Dark Jedis to become i under command of Revan and Malak.

With Sith Code:

_Peace is a lie, there is only passion._

_Through passion, I gain strength._

_Through strength, I gain power._

_Through power, I gain victory._

_Through victory, my chains are broken._

_The Force shall free me._

The Jedi unfortunate was stupid to change the Original Jedi Code which was:

_i_

_Ignorance, yet knowledge._

_Chaos, yet harmony._

The new Jedi Code has a lot fails and slack what a true Jedi should be:

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

_(There is no chaos, there is harmony.)_

_There is no death, there is the Force._

Even Anakin snorts when he saw the new Jedi Code was found. Revan, Malak and Meetra would too.

Now with Meetra she has the most tough and painful experience since she active Mass Shadow Generator in Malachor V was big blow to everyone. The result was vast explosion causing the planet reduce his form almost size of a moon. Now the former planet has become a wound of the force and has enormous power of Dark Side Aura or Nexus.

Lots of Jedi become i or Dark Jedi. But two of them named Darth Sion the Lord of Pain and Darth Nihilus the Lord of Hunger. And the third was Revan's Master Jedi Arrae Kae or rather called Darth Traya the Dark Lord ("Lady") of Betrayal.

Meetra first meet Kreia aka Arrae Kae in Peragus Space Station then meet Atton Rand soon both meet Sion in the hallway of Hammerhead-class cruiser. Kreia insist that Exile (Meetra) and Atton get out of the cruiser with no protest both move to Peragus in order to get Ebon Hawk.

Back to Kreia and Sion both snarled each other in the end Sion gain upper hand when Sion cut off Kreia's left hand as Kreia flee before Sion was able to kill her **(A/N: You had Star Wars Knight of the Old Republic I and II along with TSLRCM and Brotherhood of Shadows: Solomon's Revenge you will understand and will consume a lot time if not I will rewrite this chapter).**

After so long explanation.

Anakin was complete awe and fascinate and he became even more shock that Mikomi/Ancora tell him that he has now a Dragon Blood in his vein which. She also reveal to him that he was some like her half son and half son of his birth mother as she didn't want to remove from his relatives from his real blood mother.

Ancora/Mikomi of course was overjoyed of the new member of the White Dragonflight. Anakin is now Anakin Windrunner (Skywalker); he is the youngest albino dragon. He started call Ancora mother after a week. Mikomi was little shock and off guard but quickly rush him into a hug and call him her precious baby boy. From the beginning as a dragon he just a little albino whelp dragon, he will become the most powerful Dragon Consort after few thousand years.

The Consort Dragon always possesses almost size of their mates (Dragon Aspect).

Anakin also he meets his brothers and sisters: he love meet Neltharion with Sintharia both are very lovely siblings to him and playful but caring, Sindragosa and Malygos was almost same lovely as Neltharion and Sintharia while they like teach him everything they can and the boy almost absorb like sponge which make Malygos the Spellweaver grinned like fool while Sindragosa, Neltharion and Sintharia always found amuse that Malygos found some body to spoil with magic and knowledge to share. Ysera was like adorable sweet childish sister, she is so caring, sweet, and always passive as well her voice is so passive like calm energy of the moon.

Anakin love her a lots as well he love Alexstrasza but she so motherly overprotective to and every time he said that no needed to be so protective as she always frown at him and scolding like he was her child. Ancora point out that she need lose a bit that overprotective of hers or one her child believe that their mother don't has such faith on them but Alexstrasza the Aspect of Life and Mother of the Life and Queen of the Dragon, second to Mikomi/Ancora.

After ten years he was in his teenage form once again but he still some time reckless only this times much less reckless as he was before. During his childhood, he met the young Illidan Stormrage, Furion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind they all are Night Elves with Illidan only one possess golden eyes like Queen Azshara's.

People with golden eyes are mean they are special and destiny to do great things in the future.

Tyrande had good relationship like two siblings annoy hell each other. Furion was a bit shy but nevertheless he sees him as brother and Illidan is his brother and rival as both always fight for anything stupid.

Both Tyrande and Furion always shook their head in amusing to see these two fighting like two children, fight for absolute anything even is ridiculous moments like food, crush and others stuffs. However, this also relieves Illidan from his distress thoughts.

Anakin also meet Queen Azshara and her Handmaidens when he was four years old as his mom convince him to use a baby white dragon toddler outfit in front of them. As result was very as he expected.

The girls squeal and cuddle him close to their body while bouncing. Plus he blushes so adorable that they let out 'Aaawww' and cuddle him again with tight hug. He glare with death at his mother while she look innocent expression adding a holy halo and tearful puppy eyes causing Queen Azshara laugh hardly.

Mikomi/Ancora manage save her son from dying in embarrassing as the Handmaidens pout for Ancora take Anakin away from them, but they didn't give to embarrassing just yet when the moment Anakin burrow his cute head over his mother's chest they cooed at him and Queen Azshara laugh again.

During those ten years Ancora didn't cuddle Anakin too much as she train him in the Force too as she teaching him Force Lightning, Force Shock, Force Storm, Battle Meditation, Force Aura, Force Armor, Force Shield, Force Enlightenment, Force Valor, Force Heal, Force Drain, Force Revitalize, Force Stasis, Destroy Droids, Dominate Mind, Beast Trick, Beast Confusion, Force Speed, Energy Resistance, Force Body, Force Camouflage, Force Breach, Force Mind Trick-Confusion, Drain Life, Fear, Kill-Choke, Force Grip, Force Crush, Force Chains, Force Bonds, Force Slow and other stuffs.

His mother teaches so much about "Dark Side" and "Light Side" and as well "Universal" Force skills.

As his mother explain to him. "In the Force my son. There no such thing as Light or Dark Side, it just the Force itself. The techniques can maybe labelled or categorize as Dark Side's Force Powers and Light Side's Force Powers but all skills belong to the Force. Never once the bases skills such _'Fury'_ and _'Enlightenment'_ are labelled as good or evil, but in reality, there no such thing. Because, since the world or more in your case worlds or I should say the entire universe is full of gray and shades. In others words, there no good or evil is just you and your will like life and death."

Anakin couldn't more than agree with his mom since he takes path as life of Darth Revan and life as Jedi Exile learn such crude and ignorance ways of Jedi Council and blindness in their own arrogance.

The knowledge of those two beings are unmatched even pass thousands or millenniums years. Their experience as well their teaching cannot be ignored any longer. Not even those Trogs like Master Yoda and Master Vandar will only underestimate their knowledge with Force is far beyond than anything. Discussing this with them or depute with them is not very bad idea.

It will be a mistake.

Because they always will be right in the end as Jedi and Sith no doubt know this but they decide be ignorant and as well arrogant to their knowledge (Darth Revan and Meetra or Exile) and no wonder the two afflictions always ended get purge each other.

Like happen in the Jedi Civil War or Great Sith War.

After he learns skills and true understanding through the Force he also learns his Dragon Form which was adorable because he still just a hatchling white dragon whelp. His childish dragon form causes his sisters and his mother squeal, cuddle as almost crushing his bones, or just suffocates him with hugs which trap his head in their trap chest (biggest assets).

He also learn basics magic: Healing Touch, Wrath, Mana Burn, Immolation (Flame Cloak), Mana Shield, Mana Siphon, Holy Flames Cloak, Holy Flames, Purgatory Breath (Still is the most difficult technique to use), Far Sight, Chain Lightning, Lightning Forked, Firebolt, Frost bolt, Owl Scout, Mana Flux, Blink, Divine Aura, Command, Endurance Aura, Mass Teleport, Brilliance Aura, Earthquakes and other will come with experience.

The new life of Anakin is a big relief from his slave childhood and loose of his birth mother by the dammed Tusken Raiders. He loose his cool his hatred for them but still hold a bit of grudge against them as well the pain of loose his mother still there. Only think about his dead mother cause the pain grow like phantom pain but his adoptive mother always ease his pain with hugs whenever she notice he was in pain for thinking about his birth-mother, which always relief Anakin as his pain vanish.

After so long, Anakin don't hold his hilt with such grief and burden anymore. Now he is free like bird with no grudges or grieves feelings.

He is free at last as he doesn't have that heavy height upon his shoulders because now he is in peace with himself.


End file.
